


Los sentimientos como las serpientes

by Probs_to_old_for_this



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Team as Family, no entiendo como ponder tags en español lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probs_to_old_for_this/pseuds/Probs_to_old_for_this
Summary: Joe a veces se siente ansioso de tal manera que él no puede comer. El equipo del Viejo Guardia lo ayudan en manera de le escuchan y hacen una broma extraña. Esta obra es totalmente amor familiar y el apoyo, entre la familia del Viejo Guardia. Una traducción de mi obra The Snake Feelings.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Los sentimientos como las serpientes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Snake Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812023) by [Probs_to_old_for_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probs_to_old_for_this/pseuds/Probs_to_old_for_this). 



> ¡Buenas! Esta obra es mi primera traducción entonces perdóname para mis errores. ¡Muchas gracias a [paupaupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi) por ayudarme en mi gramática! Quiero traducir mis obras como una manera de practicar mi español, que es mi segundo idioma. Mi vocabulario es una mezcla de Uruguay, México, y quizás España porque tenía muchos diferentes profesores en mi tiempo de aprender. Si tienes consejos para mí para mejorar mi vocabulario, gramática (que es horrible a veces lo sé), etc., simplemente avísame (con amabilidad por favor).
> 
> Aviso de contenido: hay una descripción de un trastorno alimentario inespecífica y la gente hablan sobre el vómito (pero lo no pasó ni es describe). Como mis otras obras, no estoy representando un grupo de gente que tiene trastorno alimentario, simplemente es basado en mis sentimientos, cuales son extraño, especifico y también, aparentemente, algo que serpientes hacen. Pero, en mi mente, Joe definitivamente entienda, entonces ya está.

Esta mañana el equipo estaba desayunando antes de hacer las maletas y salir en un avión privado a Argentina. —¡Qué bien Copley! Tu ni siquiera estás cerca de corregir tus errores, pero con este ritmo quizás vas a hacerlo antes de que mueres de vejez.— Andy había dicho, sonriendo a oreja a oreja cuando Copley explica el plan para el avión. 

Nile y Andy estaban sentadas a un lado de la mesa, Nicky y Joe al otro, comiendo medialunas y el café turco que Nile necesitaría 20 años para acostumbrar al. Andy estaba leyendo el periódico como la vieja persona ella verdaderamente era, y Nile estaba subrayando palabras del periódico extranjero que ella no sabía para alcanzar con el resto de su familia en cuanto a idiomas. Nicky parecía estar solamente mirando por la ventana, pero alguien que lo conocía sabría que él estaba vigilando a su familia. Joe estaba mirando a su café, como si su mente no estaba completamente despierta aún. 

Joe bebió a sorbos el café y dio un mordisco de la medialuna con una mueca incomoda. Nicky se volvió hacia él con las cejas levantadas, no necesitando palabras para que Joe pueda entender que preguntó _¿Todo bien, mi amor?_

Joe suspiró y tomó la mano de Nicky en la suya. —No puedo comer mi amor, perdóname.— Él susurró en su mezcla antigua de árabe e italiano. 

Nicky acarició la mano de Joe. —No pasa nada, simplemente trata de comer algo pequeño cuando te sientes mejor, Amore.— Él sugirió y le sonrió de forma alentadora a Joe. 

—Lo voy a tratar, gracias Hayati.— Joe respondió en su mezcla de idiomas, dándole a su amor un beso corto, darle la medialuna a Andy porque sabe que es su favorita. 

—¿Has terminado?— Andy preguntó al mismo tiempo de empezó a comerla. 

Joe tenía una sonrisa triste y se encogió de hombros. Andy le dio un mordisco, mirando el hombre socarronamente por un momento antes de que ella recordara que Joe no puede comer cuando él se siente ansioso. 

—Ay,— ella dijo en voz baja y acarició el brazo de su hermano. —¿Hay algo que podemos hacer para ayudar?— ella preguntó con ojos serios como diciendo, _Soy su jefa. y si necesitas algo deberías decirme,_ mientras que su voz parecía como la cariñosa hermana mayor que ella se siente. 

Nile levantó la vista del periódico a Andy y Joe, curiosa en que estaba molestando a Joe y ella quería saber cómo ayudarlo. 

Joe dio una risilla triste y dijo a Andy —No hay nada que pueden hacer a menos que quieres manejar a Argentina desde aquí.— 

La pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Andy desapareció cuando ella entendió. —Joder, el avión… Perdóname Joe, no estaba pensando en que lo parecía como...— 

—La, no, está bien, no es la culpa de ti. Sinceramente, pienso que me sentiría como así en cualquier avión en este momento tan cerca de...— Joe dijo y su voz alejándose por un momento, pero el levantó la vista a Andy otra vez para decir, —Estaré bien después del vuelo, te lo prometo.— 

Andy asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el brazo una vez más y cerró el periódico, ya no estaba de humor para leer. 

Nile se inclinó hacia Nicky durante la otra conversación entre Joe y Andy para preguntar a él que está pasando. Ella solamente levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar cuando Nicky entendió lo que ella iba a preguntar. 

—Ah, te preguntas sobre... pues, Joe... él está preocupada de que él vaya a vomitar en el avión básicamente—. Nicky respondió mientras miraba a Joe, preguntando en silencio si Joe quería hacer está conversación con Nile ahora o después. Nicky sabe que a Joe le gusta tener conversaciones en el momento porque lo siente terapéutico. Andy y Joe dejaron de hablar y Joe respondió a Nicky con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Nile se volvió hacia Joe, —¿Tengo medicina para náusea si quieres? Pueden provocarte somnolencia, pero eso no es un sentimiento malo para un vuelo de 12 horas.— ella ofreció, tratando de hacer el ambiente alegre. 

Joe sonrió y verdaderamente sintió un poco de la ansiedad en su pecho disiparse. Él se sorprendía y se sentía feliz cada vez que encontraba teniendo estos momentos con Nile, donde ella se convertía en parte del equipo al ser como una nueva hermana. —Gracias Nile, eres muy amable. Desafortunadamente creo que esto no me ayudaría en esta situación.— Él apretó la mano de Nicky en la suya, antes de levantar la taza de café para beber de a sorbos. 

Andy agarró la taza de Joe, —El café tampoco te ayudará imbécil hermano mío,— ella regañó severamente, pero acarició el hombro de Joe mientras ella se levantaba. —te haré un té de chai y menta, lo cual tiene una cuarta cantidad de cafeína.— Ella agregó y salió para la cocina. 

—Joe no está preocupado sobre la náusea precisamente,— Nicky añadió antes de Joe continuó. 

—A veces tengo un sentimiento, una ansiedad, que no estoy preparado… o soy incapaz de proteger mi familia. De vez en cuando me siento como eso y no es tan malo, pero,— él inhaló, —otros tiempos, como hoy… estoy preocupado de que si mi estómago está lleno me sentiría aletargado y no podría pelear y permitiría alguien o algo… a causar dañado a ustedes. Y cuando pienso en eso quiero vomitar para estar preparado para todo, pero no quiero vomitar. Entonces, cuando me siento como eso elijo no comer o comer solamente un poco para no preocuparme sobre eso.— Joe rió entre dientes y añadió —entiendo que es ridículo, pero— se encogió de hombros, —es como me siento—. 

—No, pues, es lógico, lo entiendo.— Nile dijo, —y específicamente, hoy estás ansioso sobre el avión debido a… su último viaje en avión.— Ella terminó, y se sintió avergonzada en su elección de palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sin querer decir el nombre de _Merrick_ nunca más. 

—Sí,— él suspiró al mismo tiempo que Andy regresó con una taza humeante de té. Ella lo abrazó Joe y le besó la cabeza y volvió a la silla. 

—Grazie,— él agradeció, bebiendo de a sorbos antes de continuar. —Nicky y yo fuimos forzados para subir a ese avión lujoso, y ya sé cómo me voy a sentir en aviones similares por mucho tiempo… Me recuerda sobre ese tiempo y esa gente y que… que yo no podía protegernos o proteger Nicky a pesar de que estabamos dos metros separados...— Joe murmuró y su voz se quebró al final mientras miraba a Nicky. Joe se sintió feliz de que estuvieron juntos, él y Nicky, en este momento, pero también tenía miedo ante la posibilidad de estar separados otra vez, aún si era por dos metros. 

Nicky tomó los manos de Joe y las besó antes de decir, —Habibi, yo tampoco podía protegerte… No fue culpa de nadie excepto de esos bastardi, ¿va bene?— él afirmó y acarició la mejilla de Joe. 

Joe dio una risilla y respondió —como siempre, estás correcto, Amore…— pero su sonrisa se cayó, —simplemente me quiero sentir preparado perfectamente para proteger a mi familia— él declaró y miró a cada uno de su familia antes de regresar su mirada a Nicky. —Siempre voy a pelear por ti, Hayati.— 

—Y yo para ti, mi amor—, Nicky agregó antes de continuar, —Pero debes comer algo pequeño antes de salir. Yo sé que no podrás comer en el avión.— Joe suspiró en manera de saber y miró inquieto a las medialunas. 

—Además— Nicky continuó en una voz falso dramático, —si pierdes de conocimiento debido a glucosa baja ¿cómo puedes luchar por mí?— Nicky exclamó, poniendo la mano contra la cabeza y reclinándose dramáticamente hacia atrás. 

Todos se rieron y Joe revoleó los ojos y dio a Nicky un beso corto, —bien vale,— él dijo y seleccionó una manzana de la mesa. 

—Voy a comer esta manzana y… estas galletas— él agregó y volvió a la silla. Nicky le miró con las cejas levantadas cuando Joe no empezó a comer. 

—Después—, Joe intentó, pero sabiendo que esa era una discusión que no podía ganar completamente. El agregó después un momento, apuntando al Nicky con el dedo —yo como la manzana ahora y las galletas un rato después.— él corrigió. 

La cara de Nicky se relajó y él sonrió. 

Joe dio un mordisco, con una mueca pequeña y buscó algo en la mesa que no sea su comida para enfocarse cuando Nile soltó, 

—¿Conoces el hecho de que las serpientes tienen el mismo problema?— Nile declaró, entendimiento que Joe quería una distracción y ella ofreció el único pedazo de conocimiento en la cabeza durante este momento. 

Joe levantó las cejas y sonrío, —¿Cómo?— 

—Es verdad, cuando las serpientes están en peligro y ellas han comido recientemente las serpientes, ay como dijiste, ellas ah… expulsan su comido para correr o pelear mejor y más rápido.— 

Todos enmudecieron y miraron a Nile, estuvieron sorprendido y un poco entretenidos. Joe pensó en el hecho, y Andy parecía estar preguntándose dónde Nile aprendido una información como esa. 

—¡¿qué?! Pues, yo miré muchos documentales sobre animales durante mi niñez… Y por alguna razón recuerdo conocimientos sobre serpientes.— Nile declaró en defensivamente. 

Andy se rió y continuó limpiando un cuchillo. 

Joe se carcajeó, —Hm, que cómico, quizás no es algo tan extraño después de todo.— 

Andy sonrió cariñosamente, —nunca fue tan raro, hermano.— 

El momento de corazón duró por un segundo más antes que Nicky agregara, con una sonrisa traviesa, —Debemos llamarlos los sentimientos como las serpientes— él bromeó y se echó a reír, sabiendo que a Joe le gustan las bromas que sólo entienden los miembros de su familia. 

Joe revoleó los ojos, pero se rió. Joe dijo —Pues... quiero odiarlo, pero eso es demasiado exacto.— Joe era feliz estar rodeado por personas que no lo juzgan e intentan entender sus sentimientos, al mismo tiempo que hacen bromas de una manera que solamente una familia puede hacer. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé italiano ni árabe realmente (aún, pero es mi plan eventualmente), entonces espero que estas palabras son correctas:  
> Amore - italiano – amor  
> Hayati - árabe – mi vida  
> La - árabe – no  
> bastardi - italiano – cabrón, bastardo  
> Va bene - italiano – está bien


End file.
